


Star-crossed

by carolss



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Maleficent nunca esperava ver Aurora novamente.





	Star-crossed

Maleficent nunca esperava ver Aurora novamente. E quando ela a viu a demônio foi capaz de experimentar exatamente um segundo felicidade de ter a anjo diante de si antes de lembrar a si mesma porque aquilo não devia acontecer.

Pelo menos ela tinha ido na moradia de Maleficent na terra ao invés de cruzar para o outro lado, Maleficent tentou ver pelo lado positivo, mas ainda assim a presença dela ali era errada. A anjo tinha sido libertada junto com outros prisioneiros após o lado deles atingir uma trégua, Aurora tinha passado alguns meses em cativeiro, e a demônio que ficou encarregada dela nesse tempo havia sido Maleficent.

“Você não deveria estar aqui” Maleficent disse, fazendo o máximo para manter emoção fora da sua voz.

“Provavelmente não. Você não vai me convidar pra entrar ?”

“Você vai me dizer que você sentiu falta do inferno ?”

“Não. Mas eu senti falta de você”

E antes que Maleficent pudesse evitar os lábios da anjo estavam sobre os seus, leves e doces. Como eles tinham estado antes. Aurora tinha roubado quase todos os beijos entre elas, frequentemente Maleficent pensava que estes assim como todas as vezes que Aurora falava sobre a afeição que ela tinha por ela eram apenas tentativas da anjo de tentar manipulá-la para escapar. Agora ela desejava que este fosse o caso.

“Qual é o problema ? A guerra acabou nossos lados estão finalmente em paz” Aurora perguntou após o beijo acabar.

Havia tanta inocência e tanta esperança e felicidade na sua voz e na expressão de seu rosto que quase doía contemplar. E também doía o que Maleficent sabia que ela deveria fazer em seguida.

“Não acabou, nunca vai acabar. Você só está nessa batalha há alguns séculos, eu estou aqui há milênios, toda vez que se atinge um entendimento se fala de paz mas nunca dura, sempre ou o seu lado faz algo ou o meu faz e a guerra começa de novo. E mesmo se essa durasse você nunca seria permitida se envolver dessa maneira comigo. Eles tirariam a sua graça e as suas asas, você seria expulsa. Você cairia”

Aurora não estava mais sorrindo, mas ela não desviou o olhar e disse :

“E se eu não me importar em cair ?”

“Então eu tenho que me importar por você. Você não tem a permissão de entrar na minha casa, adeus Aurora” Maleficent disse e fechou a porta antes que Aurora tivesse a oportunidade de protestar.  


End file.
